


Oaths Betrayed, Oaths Renewed

by Skywinder



Series: Missing Piece AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Earth Transformers, Pre-Series, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Praxus, Starscream escorts some of the survivors to the Praxian/Vosian colony.  But some Praxians' desire for revenge may end up destroying the peace of the settlement.</p><p>Takes place between chapters 5 & 6 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/890098/chapters/1716897">Missing Piece</a>, and the events related here occur about 2,000 vorns after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2614037">Breaking the News</a>.</p><p>Have now posted Timeline for series in Series Description, for those who are interested concerning when each story takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unpleasant News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had just about decided to put an end to this series, but then remembered there was one more story I wished to tell, namely about what happened after the fall of Praxus and how the news was dealt with by the shared refugee colony of Praxians and Vosians. 
> 
> This will be a two-shot, as I was having a heck of a time coming up with a way to wind this down.

_::Starscream to Steelwind.::_

_::Steelwind here::_ , the other Seeker responded after a moment. _::Been a little while, Starscream.::_

Starscream smiled a little sadly at the words as he leaned back in his seat and gazed out the front window at the planet in front of him. _::I know. Couldn't be helped, though. More refugees coming out from Cybertron::_ , he replied by way of explanation.

 _::Heh::_ , the navy Seeker replied. _::And looking for places to live, I imagine. Understandable.::_ After a moment, he went on, _::Our scanners are detecting a shuttle behind your ship. I assume Praxian refugees, since you're bringing them here?::_

Starscream smiled weakly. About sixteen hundred vorns following the exodus of the Seekers from the ruins of Vos, about five hundred thousand Praxians had followed their wingkin off the planet. Starscream had run into the large group at a spaceport in the next sector over from Cybertron. According to the group leaders, their Emirate had declared Neutrality, but had decided at the same time to give those of his people who didn't trust that it would be respected the option of leaving the city. An offer that their group had taken up. Things were taking a dangerous turn on the planet, they said, and they also felt it was likely that more would be leaving the planet in the future.

Starscream had thanked them for the information and offered to help them find a place to live, informing them of the decisions of the Galactic Council and what had happened to both himself and those Vosians who'd fled Cybertron after war had been declared.

The leaders had been both startled and pleased that there were Seekers who'd both managed to survive and had rejected the Decepticons. After a brief discussion among themselves, they'd asked Starscream to take them to meet with those Seekers first, and find out if they would be willing to allow them to live close to them. If there was no room or not enough resources, then yes, they would be willing to allow Starscream to find them a new home. When Starscream asked them why they wished to do this first, one of the leaders, a mech called Grandlor, stated that the reason was simple: They had never forgotten the old treaties between their cities and wanted to see if those still held. Seeing the logic of this, Starscream escorted them to the world he'd found for the Vosian Remnant.

As it turned out, Steelwind and the other Seekers had welcomed their kin and in the end, the Praxians had stayed there, living in the foothills of the mountains and cliffs that had become the Seeker colony. Over the nearly seventeen thousand vorns since, they had formed a solid community, with ties that seemed far stronger now than they'd ever been on Cybertron. 

But now...Starscream bowed his head and off-lined his optics. Now, events on Cybertron had fallen out in such a way that threatened that solidarity...

 _::Starscream?::_ The navy mech's concerned voice broke into his thoughts. Apparently he'd been quiet too long. The tri-color jet raised his head and his optics on-lined.

After cycling his intakes a few times, he replied, _::I'm still here, Steelwind. Yes, they're Praxian refugees.::_

There must have been something off in his tone when he replied, since the concern in the other mech's voice seemed to have deepened when he spoke again: _::What has happened?::_

 _::Steelwind, I...::_ Starscream's voice trailed off. There was going to be no easy way to tell this news, but Starscream just couldn't bring himself to give it over comm. _::I think it would be best if you had just Grandlor and the other Praxians greet them.::_ Before the Remnant Leader could ask why, he went on: _::I'll explain why when I get to the upper levels of the colony.::_

 _Please just take my word for this_ , he silently pleaded with the navy Seeker.

There was no answer for a few kliks, then Steelwind replied, _::Something has happened, hasn't it?::_

Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to avoid an explanation of some kind, Starscream leaned back in his seat, and off-lined his optics briefly. _::...Yes.::_ , he responded when he on-lined them again.

 _::How bad?::_ the Vosian leader asked.

 _::As bad as it gets, Steelwind::_ , Starscream answered softly.

From the sharp sound of an intake that came over the comm., Starscream suspected that the other Seeker had a pretty good idea of what he meant, considering some of the most recent news he'd brought them...

Another short silence fell between them. When Steelwind spoke again, his voice was stern: _::Very well, I'll let Grandlor know you're on approach with Praxian refugees, and that I'll be unable to join him in meeting them. Should I also inform the Seekers living in the lower levels that it would be wise to stay out of sight?::_

Remembering what had happened when he'd stumbled across the Praxians on a world in the Synthis sector, Starscream could only reply in the affirmative. He rubbed at the still-healing dent in his left wing.

A soft curse came over the comm. _::I'll see you when you get here then. How long?::_

 _::About half a joor..::_ was the reply.

A soft grunt of acknowledgement. _::Should be enough time. I will see you then. Steelwind out.::_

_::Starscream out.::_

After the conversation ended, Starscream just sat in silence for a long moment, staring out the window at the world just ahead. An unpleasant smile appeared on his face.

In less than one Cybertronian hour, he would be landing at the colony with one hundred twenty more Praxian refugees. In less than one Cybertronian hour, those refugees were going to be telling the leaders of the Praxian colony a story that Starscream wished to Primus he hadn't heard himself. A story he was going to have to tell Steelwind. A story that could end up breaking every bit of trust that had ever existed between Vos and Praxus...

_Why?_

The jet's hands clenched into fists and he bowed his head. 

He was so fragging tired of this. Vos...Tarn...Simfur...Altihex and now...

 _How many more? How many more before this madness_ stops _?_ he thought angrily.

After a few more kliks, Starscream lifted his head, unclenched his fists and pushed down his anger. There would be time later to let himself give into his temper.

Right now, he had a shuttle to guide into the colony's makeshift shipyard.

He reached for the console and sent the shuttle a text message with the landing times and coordinates.

After receiving an acknowledgement, he directed his ship towards the landing site, keeping the shuttle in his sensor range.

As the colony came into sight, a thin smile appeared on his face.

He _really_ wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

A joor later, Steelwind just seemed to collapse back into his seat as Starscream finished relating the story he'd been told. His orange optics had paled to near white, and the look on his face was one of disbelief.

"The Decepticons destroyed Praxus," he finally managed to force out.

Starscream nodded. "Yes." Because the Emirate had declared openly that the city was going to ally officially with the Autobots, the Praxians had told him.

" _Seekers_ led the charge," Steelwind continued, his voice sounding strangled.

Another nod. "They leveled it," Starscream whispered, looking away now.

Steelwind didn't say another word, his hands clenching and unclenching as he processed the news that Starscream had brought him. The expression in his pale optics was that of grief and shock.

Starscream looked away, understanding that expression all too well. He and Steelwing had had many discussions over the vorns on any number of topics, some relating to what had happened in Vos prior to the attack, but mostly about the war news that Starscream brought. They'd also had several discussions regarding their Decepticon brethren...

Both had decided that it was unlikely that any of their Decepticon kin would leave Cybertron. Rumors had filtered out saying that Megatron kept an iron grip on his army. Even if a Seeker did decide they couldn't take what was going on, it was unlikely that the Decepticon leader would allow them to leave alive. Even so, Steelwind had said he hoped a time would come when they could meet their fellow Vosians in peace.

For Starscream's part, he hadn't been able to decide before now his own feelings on the matter. He still had no idea whether any of his clan had joined the Decepticons or if they were dead. He knew it was highly likely they were all dead; but by the same token, there was still the possibility some might have survived the attack and had taken part in the war. Up to now, he hadn't known for sure which option he'd prefer. Not that he _wanted_ them to be dead, no, but if they'd taken part in this...massacre...then he'd rather they be dead, as cold as that sounded.

But being clanless would be better than admitting kinship to oath-breakers, the tri-color felt.

And at least he had ties to an Altihexian clan, so he wouldn't be _entirely_ alone...

Still, it was very cold comfort.

The sound of a chair scraping on the floor pulled Starscream out of his thoughts as the Vosian leader rose from his desk and walked over to a holoimage hanging on a nearby wall, an image of he and some other Vosians working with the original Praxian group to build the homes their ground-based wingkin now lived in. It had been seen as a reaffirmation of the ancient oaths of protection made so long ago by Vos to their sister city.

But now...

Shaking his head, Starscream let out a soft huff of air through his vents and leaned back. "What are you going to do?" he asked finally.

Steelwind looked back at the other Seeker shaking his own head, his expression dark. "I must make this announcement to the Vosian branch of the colony. It cannot be hidden from them, in case there are those among the new refugees who wish to seek revenge for what happened to Praxus. It's also possible that others among the Praxians who've been here with us may be angry about it, and we need to be prepared for that should it occur."

Starscream frowned. "How strong a possibility do you believe that to be?"

Steelwind grunted. "I don't know. Grandlor and I have discussed the possibility before. After all, he and his group did leave Praxus as they feared its neutrality wouldn't be respected. When the news came of Tarn, we were all disturbed by both it, and later, Simfur's fall. But not so much as by the destruction of Altihex, a non-aligned city. It confirmed the belief the Praxian branch held that a neutral city wouldn't be respected. Even knowing that Praxus broke with neutrality and joined a faction isn't going to shake their opinion that the Decepticons broke their word. And I can't blame them for that. Not to mention it is one thing to suspect that neutrality won't be respected, but to actually _know_..." His voice trailed off.

"They'll grieve," Starscream concluded. "And some might take it out on the innocent in their grief."

"Likely," the Vosian leader confirmed. "On the other hand, Grandlor and the Praxian council aren't likely to allow the offenders to escape punishment should that happen. While they'll grieve as well, they're also going to be very aware of the fact that none of us were involved. I suspect they will do what they can to defuse the situation.

"In any case," the navy Seeker went on as he turned, "I have an announcement to make, and after the journey you've made, I'm sure you could use some rest and fuel."

Starscream nodded and rose from his seat. As he and the other Seeker left the room, he could only hope that the other Seeker was correct, and that the situation wouldn't become too serious.

But if it did...

_Then Primus help us all._


	2. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a busy spring and summer with real life events and other projects going on. But am now finding time to work on this one. Hope is enjoyed.
> 
> Also, for the last chapter, I have added the amount of refugees Starscream brought from the colony. Didn't put that in initially as was unsure of what would be a believable amount. But have decided on the number now. Thanks to [silberstreif](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/pseuds/silberstreif) for bringing that detail to my attention.

_I hate being right sometimes_ , Starscream thought as he gazed down upon the Praxian branch of the colony, watching as the fires burned in the streets below.  Distant shouts of anger and cries of fear could also be heard, drifting up along with the smoke.

_Primus._   Starscream off-lined his optics, and buried his face in his hands.

It had been three of this colony's solar cycles now since he'd brought the news of Praxus' destruction.  Three cycles since the announcement went out to both branches of the colony by the respective branch leaders.

Since that announcement, everything had gone to Pit very quickly, at least in the Praxian part of the colony.

It had started with Grandlor's visit to Steelwind, letting him know how the news had been received...

* * *

_"It didn't go well, Steelwind," Grandlor said heavily to the Seeker as he leaned back into his seat.  He'd been smuggled up by a Seeker perimeter sentry about three breems ago, asking to speak to the Vosian leader.  He'd also asked for Starscream to be present at the meeting, though he didn't say why.  "After the announcement was made, we began receiving a number of calls over the colony comm. system.  Most of them were demanding to know how it could have happened, why our city leaders had been so foolish as to declare themselves for a faction, why didn't our city's defensive system do anything to stop the attack."_

_He shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable now.  "But there are some who are furious over the fact that Seekers were involved.  Mostly those who had left kin behind in the city."_

_Steelwind just stared across the desk at the other mech for a moment before off-lining his optics and shaking his head.  "Primus," he whispered.  "I'd hoped I would be wrong."_

_Grandlor shook his head wearily.  "Unfortunately not.  There aren't a lot of them, but there are enough that I and the rest of the Praxian Colony Council are concerned over what could happen to those Seekers living in the lower reaches of the colony.  Not to mention their families."_

_Steelwind's face became dark.  "You believe they would be angry and grieving enough to go after innocent Creations?"_

_"And those Praxians who are either simply living with them or even bonded with them," Grandlor replied grimly._

_He turned to Starscream now.  "Which has to do with why I asked you to join this meeting," he said.  "If worst does come to worst, and we can't resolve the tensions, we may have to break up the Praxian branch of the colony.  Have those who feel strongest about this live elsewhere."_

_Starscream's optics widened at this.  "You would go so far as to exile fellow Praxians?" he asked, startled.  Though there was a part of him that wasn't surprised to hear of the reactions, not after the attack from that one young Praxian that had left a dent in his wing.  But to_ exile _one's own people...That seemed extreme._

_"If we have to," Grandlor answered tersely.  "I hope it won't come to that, but if it does..."_ _He shook his head and turned his focus back to Steelwind.  "Further, until we know whether or not we can settle things down, we will be sending the blended families to the upper reaches of the colony for their own protection.  Will their kin be willing to house them for the time being?"_

_Steelwind nodded grimly.  "They will.  In fact, I have heard from several who have kin living in the lower reaches since the news about Praxus was announced.  They are extremely concerned for the safety of their wingkin and kin-tied.  I have no doubt they will want to personally go and bring them up themselves once they hear what you have requested."_

_Grandlor nodded, though his optics seemed concerned.  "We'll let the families know.  I'll be in touch with you next solar cycle to discuss how best to smuggle them out of there."  He rose from his seat, and the Vosian leader followed suit.  "Thank you for your time, Steelwind."_

_The navy Seeker nodded.  "Take care, Grandlor," he replied grimly as he began to walk with the other mech back down to the perimeter._

_As he rose from his own seat and began walking along behind them, Starscream thought about all he'd just heard.  While he was startled by the solutions the Praxian leaders had come up with, he could understand why they'd felt such extremes were necessary.  And he couldn't deny that he was hopeful that the leaders were doing what they could to protect their people._

_Still..._

_A lot could go wrong if the angriest Praxians (particularly the new refugees) saw the Seekers prior to their departures.  Or even during..._

_Starscream shook his head._

Primus, let me be wrong.

* * *

And as it turned out, Starscream thought as he raised his head from his hands, he hadn't been.

The first few departures had gone well enough, with the families managing to get out with the help of their sympathetic neighbors.

But then, it had all fallen apart. 

About five joors ago, one of the new refugees had been awakened by the sounds of a few Seeker engines flying overhead and had gone out of the shelter he was staying in to investigate.  The moment he'd seen them land near a Seeker and his Praxian family, he'd turned and run back to the shelter yelling that Seekers were kidnapping some of their people.  The alarm had caused a group of the refugees to go back out and try to "rescue" the Praxians from the Seekers, only to find that they had all vanished.  Then someone mentioned they'd spotted a Seeker in a nearby neighborhood earlier.  When they'd gone to that neighborhood, the refugees had demanded the Seeker, along with the others who'd been spotted, believing they'd gone there.  The Praxians in that neighborhood refused.

It had gone downhill from there very rapidly.

In the meantime, Steelwind had informed Grandlor about what he'd had reported to him about what had happened during the recent extraction, and said that he'd also received another report that a Seeker had gone down to check on a sibling who lived in the lower regions.  One who'd gone _without_ permission.

And it was just after Grandlor received that message that the first reports of fires had come in.

Two joors later, Starscream had been awakened from his recharge by Steelwind.  By that time, the incident in the one neighborhood had been learned from one of the refugees, who'd been arrested in the act of trying to break into another home.  Steelwind told him all he knew about what had happened, and asked him to monitor the situation, if he would.  He also let Starscream know that Grandlor had informed him that if things didn't settle down by planetary dawn, the Council was fully prepared to announce and enforce the exile decree.  They couldn't allow this state of affairs to continue.  They'd been willing to allow some time to allow tensions to settle, but in light of what was happening now, they refused to allow the safety of the colony or its people to be put at further risk.

As he watched the scenes below, he shook his head and once more cursed the war and the factions involved.

_They cause this, and they don't even care_ , the jet thought darkly.

"Doesn't look good, does it?" a voice from behind him suddenly asked. 

Starscream turned his head sharply to see a light green and gold Seeker standing close behind him.  He smiled thinly.  "Quicksilver," he replied with a nod.  Turning back to face the colony, he continued, "No, it doesn't."

Quicksilver moved forward until he was standing right next to the other jet.  "Steelwind got another report from Grandlor."

"And?"

"He wanted to let him know that they've received reports from those Praxians who have Seekers as Conjunx who are still trapped down there.  So far, it seems that all of them are still all right.  Though how long that will last..."  The other Seeker's voice trailed off. 

At least that was one bit of good news, the tri-color reflected.  "Damn war," he whispered.

Quicksilver grunted in agreement.  "I have a _cognitos_ who went off with the Decepticons," he replied, "and all I want to do right now is beat him to scrap for this.  A lot of Seekers with Decepticon kin are feeling the same way, from what I've been hearing."

Starscream grimaced.  "I've had similar thoughts occur to me," he admitted.  "Mainly I've been almost hoping everyone from Windflare is dead than in the Decepticons.  And that I'd prefer to be clanless than claim them as kin if any managed to survive and join that faction."

Quicksilver laid a hand on Starscream's shoulder.  "Sorry.  I forgot for a moment you have no kin here."  His tone was sympathetic.

Starscream felt a small flare of anger rise up in him at the tone, a flare which he quickly quashed.  Quicksilver meant well, and it wasn't as though Starscream spoke of his kin often during his visits here.  "It's all right," he said, letting out a heavy huff from his intakes.

Quicksilver nodded.  In truth, he wasn't sure it was as "all right" as Starscream said, but even he knew when not to push what was obviously a sensitive topic.  He moved his hand away.  "Steelwind also said to tell you that you can come back now.  There's nothing more we can do tonight."

Starscream nodded.  "Thank you for delivering the message.  I'll head back to my ship in a few kliks," he replied.

Quicksilver nodded once more and left the other Seeker alone on the cliffside, watching the riots in the lower reaches.

_Tomorrow..._ , the tri-color thought as he observed the scene.

Tomorrow the decision would be made regarding what to do with the refugees, whether they would be sent away or allowed to remain.

But no matter what happened, there were likely to be hard feelings left behind, he knew.

_Unless..._

Starscream turned away and headed for Steelwind's home as an idea occurred to him.  Perhaps there _might_ be a way to prevent further damage.

He just hoped it wasn't already too late.


	3. Aftermath

Steelwind was silent for several kilks once Starscream finished speaking, his optics dimming in thought.

Then, he rose from his seat and walked over to gaze at the holoimage of the joint effort to build the Praxian part of the colony, still without a word.

Finally, after a breem had passed, he turned and spoke to Starscream.  "I won't deny that I think holding a more public ceremony to reaffirm the ancient treaties is a good idea.  In fact, it will likely help to reassure those Praxian residents who have been here for some time.  Still, you would have to convince the Praxian Council of your idea.  I've heard from a few of them, Starscream, and they are furious that the refugees decided to attack innocent families.  While there was sympathy for what they lost, much sympathy, in fact, it is being outweighed by anger that the safety of the colony was breached by some of their own.  It is fortunate that there have been no deaths so far."

"How serious did it get, exactly?"  Starscream replied.  He was all too aware that his idea might not be taken up, but it had been the only thing he could think of.  As soon as he'd come out of recharge this morning cycle, he'd approached Steelwind with it.  While it was clear that Steelwind was receptive, his words also indicated that the Praxian branch of the colony might reject the idea.

Steelwind grimaced.  "According to the last report I received from Grandlor, in terms of property damage, at least one-quarter of the homes were damaged or destroyed.  And with the limited supplies we have, along with the fact you are finding it more difficult to obtain what we need, the chances of repairs before the cold season of this world arrive are slim.  Many will have to live with other friends or relatives or go to live in the caverns.  In terms of injuries, at least five hundred were hurt, some badly, and the repairs are stretching the limited supplies.  I've offered some of what we have to them, but that won't help for very long."

Starscream grimaced now.  Put _that_ way, he could very well understand the anger the Praxian Council felt.  And likely a number of the displaced as well.  Not to mention Steelwind had raised a good point about the supply situation.  They'd managed to create energon harvesters that utilized the solar and wind power of the world, so there was enough of that.  More, if they rationed it well. But the metals for building and medical supplies?  Starscream had had to take some of the lowest paying jobs there were to buy what they needed off the black market, and those prices were going up every stellar cycle, making it harder for him to get much, if anything at all.  Plus, even planets where mechanical non-Cybertronian races lived were wary of helping him.  They were well aware of the Galactic Council blacklisting Cybertron and didn't want to end up there themselves.  Some had given supplies on the sly, but only in small amounts and as the word coming out about the war got more serious, they were becoming more reluctant to help.  The war might not be spreading to other worlds, but it was certainly leaving a mark on the rest of the universe, and not a good one for Cybertronian exiles.  And as more were fleeing Cybertron, the darker the mood was becoming against them.

He sometimes wondered how long it would be before they were considered a threat just for existing.

It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"That serious.  I see," he replied, rubbing at his optics.  "What options do we have, then, if the Council refuses to consider my idea?"

"They will likely want to go through with their initial idea, exiling the refugees from the colony, and having you take them elsewhere."  Steelwind sat back down in his seat and steepled his arms on his desk.  "There are no other options, as far as they're concerned."

Starscream grimaced once more.  "It won't go over well with the survivors of Praxus, to be ejected like that.  They may blame Seekers and not their own actions," he pointed out.  "And I can tell you right now, while there is a colony or two that come to mind I can take them to, neither will want troublemakers.  The colony leaders are going to ask me why I didn't take them to join their frame-kin, and I'm going to have to tell them I did, and what happened here as a result.  If they hadn't begun the riot, there would be no problems with either colony accepting them, but since they did..."  His voice trailed off, leaving the implications clear.

"Primus," muttered the colony leader.  He leaned his head against his hands, optics growing dim.

When he lifted his head again, Starscream could see the utter weariness in his optics before the mech spoke again.  "I'll do a conference vid call with the Praxian Council-members, and give them your idea, along with the information you've just given me," Steelwind said, exhaustion in his voice.  "Hopefully, we can still come up with a solution to this business.  But do know, Starscream," he went on more seriously, "even if they do accept the idea, the Praxian Colony Council will likely still require punishment for those mechs.  After all, they _did_ destroy part of the colony and they _did_ injure many severely.  Reparations are going to be demanded from them, and I won't be able to interfere further with that."

Starscream nodded.  He hadn't been thrilled about the idea of them being exiled before, but he would have done it if necessary.  As things had turned out, though, the survivors' own actions threw that one into the smelter, for the very reasons he'd said.  "As long as it's made clear that exile isn't a viable option anymore, I won't argue the rest."

Without another word, Steelwind nodded and rose from his desk.  Taking it as his cue, Starscream rose to leave himself, giving a nod to the Vosian leader as he left  the office. 

As he walked back to his ship to wait for the reply, Starscream couldn't help but hope Steelwind was able to convince Grandlor and the other councilors to accept his suggestion.

Because if he couldn't...

The alternative would be far from pleasant.

* * *

 As it turned out, the Praxian Colony Council hadn't been overly pleased about what they'd heard.

"They think the idea of a formal public reaffirmation of the treaties is a good one, but they're not happy to hear about what you said regarding the notion of exiling those who started the riots," Steelwind reported to Starscream later on the _Star Blazer_.

Starscream shook his head in a slightly exasperated manner.  "I wasn't lying, Steelwind.  The other colony leaders all know me well by now and by the same credit, I know their temperaments.  They don't mind taking in refugees if I can't find another world for them, but they've made it clear they won't take in those who have caused trouble elsewhere.  If they'd been removed before the riots began, I would have done it.  Not happily, but I would have.  Now, with the damage they've caused by their actions, the colony leaders aren't going to risk their own groups.  The moment they're told, I'll have to turn around.  I can't do anything about that."

"And your difficulty in getting supplies from other worlds with non-organic races indicates they most likely won't be welcome on those worlds.  Organic worlds certainly won't welcome them, and we can't have them running free in space, given the Galactic Council's edicts against Cybertronians.  Primus."  He rubbed at his optics.  "Before you ask, I pointed out those details as well, reminding them you've discussed those last few with us before."

"I imagine they didn't like hearing that again," Starscream murmured, leaning back in his seat.

"No," Steelwind agreed.  "They didn't, as they know it limits their options further.  Whether they like it or not, the survivors are going to have to stay here.  Currently, they are discussing the punishments.  All of those who started the riots have been rounded up and confined to the caverns for the time being."

Starscream nodded.  "How did the survivors take it?"

"Not well, from what I understand," the other Seeker said grimly.  He didn't elaborate, but Starscream thought he could make a fair guess what had their response had been.  He let out a weary huff through his vents.

"Let me talk to them," he replied.

Steelwind looked at him sharply.  "You're sure?"

A thin half-smile appeared on Starscream's face.  "Honestly?  Not completely.  But I'm the only Seeker they're familiar with, even if they don't like my frame-type.  And since I'm familiar with the situation off-world and they're not..."  His voice trailed off, leaving the implications clear.

Steelwind nodded.  "I'll inform Grandlor you wish to do this.  He'll likely wish to accompany you or have the guards inside, just in case."

"Understood."

Both rose from their seats and without another word, headed for Steelwind's office.

* * *

"What do _you_ want?" was the snarled greeting that met Starscream and his guard escort as they entered the caves where the group of Praxian refugees was being held.

"To talk, Steelshaft," Starscream replied flatly, staring straight at the silver Praxian who'd spoken.

"I don't see what we have to talk about," Steelshaft said, his doorwings spreading wide as he got to his feet.  "We're here for no good reason because we were trying to defend..."

The guards behind Starscream scoffed, and the Seeker thought he heard one mutter something along the lines of "...more like destroy, I would call it."  He ignored them and looked straight at the angry survivor.

"You are here because you responded to a fellow Praxian's refusal to enter their home by going on a rampage instead," Starscream returned evenly.  "And before you tell me why you did that, I've already heard the story."

A snarl.  "Seekers were kidnapping..."

Starscream cut him off.  "No, they weren't.  What was happening was an extraction of a blended Seeker-Praxian family.  Seekers live down here as well with Praxian partners.  If you'd waited until morning, you'd have found this out."

"You lie.  Praxians would never..."

A growl came from one of the guards behind Starscream, cutting off whatever the mech in front of him had been going to say.  Taking that opportunity, Starscream spoke once more.

"Praxians have been living here among Vosians for nearly seventeen thousand vorns, Steelshaft.  What do you suppose has been happening in all that time?  That they've been avoiding each other?"  He shook his head.  "Far from it.  When I first met your fellow Praxians, they were looking for a place to live.  I filled them in on what had been going on in the universe since the war had started, up to and including any information about refugees that had already made it out.  The leaders of the Praxian refugees requested to speak with the leader of the Vosian colony once I told them about this, even after I offered to help them go to a world of their own.  They said that if the Vosian Remnant didn't want them there, then they would move on.  As it happens, they were welcomed.  And they've remained, working side by side to build the colony up with what supplies I've been able to bring them.  There has been intermingling, creation of family units, combining old celebrations..."

Starscream's optics narrowed.  "Which brings us to the last few day cycles.  I knew when I brought you here there was the potential for problems.  I just didn't realize how quickly they would manifest.  The colony leaders did, though, and tried to take steps to keep the tensions from exploding.  But thanks to one of your number deciding something nefarious was going on, all you've done is create a worse situation."

"You wouldn't understand.  How could you?  Seekers didn't..."

Starscream's optics flashed and his wings hiked up as high as they would go.  "You are the one who knows nothing," he hissed, allowing himself to give into the rage he'd carried around since the day he'd been turned away from Cybertron.  "My frame-kin had to witness it as their friends and families were injured and killed right in front of them, by a government that was afraid of what they _may_ do.  The survivors had to hide in caves and scavenge for what they could to survive until the day they could leave Cybertron, and do it in secret so they wouldn't be destroyed.  And many of those survivors, the ones here now, had to deal with threats from the Decepticons if they refused to join, which was the main reason they looked for an escape route."

He let out a few heavy huffs from his vents.  "As for me, I was away when Vos was attacked.  I know nothing of whether or not any of my kin still live or are with the Decepticons.  All I _do_ know is that I've never been part of the war, and neither have those Seekers who live here.  What happened to Praxus was a tragedy, yes.  But dragging the innocent along with the guilty isn't going to help."  He thought of the colonies he'd already taken news to about their own city states.  "It won't bring the dead or Praxus back."

Silence fell for a few kliks as the survivors began to start glancing at each other furtively, some optics dimming as they spoke to each other on their comms.  Finally, one of them, a gray and sky blue Praxian, spoke up.  "So what now?"

Starscream looked at the mech grimly.  "The Praxian Council is deciding what reparations you are going to be expected to make.  Particularly since you put this entire colony in a bad position.  Supplies for rebuild are very much at a premium.  Cybertronians aren't exactly considered in a good light right now.  We are buying supplies off the black market for very high prices, and the jobs I've had to take to pay for what I _can_ get aren't exactly the highest paying ones around, and I most likely won't be able to make enough to replace anything until after the storm season in this part of the world is over.

"Nor can I take you elsewhere, even if that was requested of me.  I'm telling you right here and now that while there are colonies that might well have accepted you lot, that changed the moment you burned part of this colony down.  They won't want troublemakers.  And given the universe's opinion of us, you can't be allowed to wander on your own, either.  Ask your guards here, if you don't believe me.  They had a few run-ins at space stations before I met up with them."

Once more silence fell, then Starscream looked straight into Steelshaft's optics.  "You and your fellow survivors will only have one more chance after this to show you can handle living here.  There won't be another.  You did have sympathy from some of the other Praxians here, but after last night, it's nearly non-existent.  All of you will have to show you can be trusted."

Starscream turned away and started to walk out, the guards behind him.  At the entrance, he paused and turned his head.  "For whatever you feel it's worth, my fellow Seekers and I who are here wish that Praxus had never happened, either.  I'm sorry."

Without waiting to see what Steelshaft and the others' reaction was, Starscream left the cave.

* * *

"The decision has been made."

Starscream, sitting once more in Steelwind's office, raised a browridge.  "Has it?  What was decided, then?"

Steelwind leaned back in his seat and smiled thinly.  "They've been ordered to dismantle their ship and take it to the smelter we've constructed to be formed into sheet metal.  The medical supplies they managed to obtain will be confiscated to help assist with the healing of the injured.  They will also be assisting with the rebuilding under guard until it is completed.  Finally, they will be making a public apology to all those harmed by their actions."

Starscream frowned.  It seemed fair, but..."They won't be finished by the storm season, Steelwind."

Steelwind nodded.  "I know.  Some of ours have offered to take the displaced into their own shelters until the storm season has passed.  As for those responsible, they will be returned to the caves under guard at the end of each day cycle.  They aren't willing to let the survivors roam freely until they prove they will cause no further damage.

"As for the renewal of the treaties ceremony, it will be held in three day cycles' time.  All will be required to attend, even the survivors.  Amazingly enough, they agreed."

Now _that_ was surprising.  _Perhaps something of what I said got through to them.  Or perhaps they asked the guards later_ , Starscream thought.  Either way...

"It does solve the issue of what to do with them," Starscream agreed.  "But you know as well as I do that it will take time for them to learn to accept the status quo."

Steelwind nodded once more.  "True, but at least now things are settled down for the time being."  He smiled wryly.  "Something we needed, certainly."

Starscream gave his own nod.  "Indeed."

_And may it last._

* * *

Later that evening, Starscream sat once more on the roof of the _Star Blazer_ , pondering the recent events.

As glad as he was the whole situation had been dealt with (if not to everyone's satisfaction, then at least it eased things for now), the whole incident had brought home to Starscream just how serious the war was becoming. 

_Tarn, Simfur, Altihex, and now Praxus._

Before, he'd dealt with small groups that had fled the small and large non-affiliated city states prior to their destruction.  This was the first time he'd led out survivors from a fallen city state, and for the first time, they'd all come face to face with the anger the war was generating among those who remained behind.

There would be more to come.  There was no doubt of that in Starscream's mind.  The question would be when, and how would he be able to handle it when he met them in the future.

_Damn this war._

Starscream bowed his head.

_When will it end?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, perhaps not my best. But at least I brought it to an end of some kind.
> 
> Likely the very last one in this series, though I am exploring other possibilities branching off from Missing Piece.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
